


To Rough Starts and Moving Staircases

by Xu_My



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Ambiguous time setting, Bullying due to blood status, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light-Hearted for the most part, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xu_My/pseuds/Xu_My
Summary: A new year at Hogwarts is rolling around the corner, but not everyone is quite ready for what’s coming up.-Jihoon can’t quite hide his obvious crush on Seungcheol, the Gryffindor prefect-No matter how many times he’s been rejected by Minghao, Junhui still pursues his long-time crush and close friend-As the new Head Boy, Joshua struggles to keep the Slytherin prefect, Jeonghan, in line-Wonwoo admires the clumsy Quidditch player Mingyu, while being totally oblivious that Mingyu admires him right back-Vernon and Seungkwan have to balance exams, homework, and their relationship, all while trying to play matchmaker (Because come on Wonwoo, of course Mingyu was staring at you, where are your glasses?)Sprinkling in some magic, this is going to be a tough year.





	To Rough Starts and Moving Staircases

The chaotic nature surrounding the flustered passengers has always fascinated Chan. Some struggled to load their belongings onto the scarlet steam engine known as the Hogwarts Express, while others spent their last remaining minutes with their family before the train would leave Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Over the sounds of owls, voices, and the purr of the train underneath him, Chan could spot familiar faces from the crowd.

His fellow Gryffindor, Choi Seungcheol, was helping two young students load their luggage onto the train. Already dressed in his flowing black Hogwarts robes, the silver badge on his chest with the letter P stood proudly among the dash of crimson adorning his uniform.

Some uneasy first years banded together, cautiously taking in the sights of people rushing around, climbing on and leaving their families for the school year- at least until holidays.

A third year girl toyed with her wand while her parents seemed to lecture her, not paying attention to her cat who had its claws stuck in another students robe.

Over the loud volume of goodbyes and the whistle of the engine, a fifth year leaned halfway out the window to give his grandmother a final wave.

A portion of the crowd quickly parted for a seventh year student named Yoon Jeonghan. Ash blonde hair that reached a bit past shoulder length, Jeonghan wasn’t very hard to recognize. He was prefect of the Slytherins and one of the final remaining purebloods of his family, with a reputation of cunning rebellion.

Students quickly scurried onto the train as a loud whistle signaled the coming departure from the station and Chan was finally able to relax in his seat. The compartment door slid open and two of Chan’s closest friends greeted him.

“Hey man.” Vernon gave him a bright smile, eyes crinkling at the corners, as he took a seat opposite of Chan. 

“Did you see Kim Mingyu?” Seungkwan asked, taking a seat next to Vernon. “I think he got taller.”

“Mingyu gets taller every year.”

“Yeah, but he also got hotter.”

Chan couldn’t help but roll his eyes at their conversation, though a small smile formed on his lips.

“Seungkwan, I’m your boyfriend.” Vernon said, a hint of exasperation in his tone.

The soft blonde gave him one of his signature smiles that had Vernon quickly crumbling inside. 

“Unbelievable.” Vernon said in amusement and placed an arm around his boyfriends shoulders.

With a start, the train began to move. People waved once more from the platform and some younger children chased after the train until it had gained too much speed and they fell behind. The Express rounded a corner and they were finally off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

—

Once the train had reached its traveling speed, Jihoon made his way down the hall, being careful to avoid other students and the trolleys coming by. The prefects compartment was at the back of the train and he hadn’t gotten there in time before the train had taken off due to a nervous first year who had asked him for help. Though normally he would brush the kid off, being a new prefect gave him a stronger feeling of responsibility (to his slight annoyance).

Almost reaching his designated compartment, he halted at the sight of his crush, Seungcheol, standing in the hall. 

When Jihoon was younger he was teased a lot for his short height and it got bad enough that some kids started pushing him around. One day between Herbology and Charms, a few kids grabbed Jihoon and were about to push him down the stairs when Seungcheol had stopped them. Jihoon couldn’t help but get flustered around Seungcheol from then on, always remembering the slightly awkward thirteen year old boy saving him. 

Now, in his sixth year, Jihoon’s crush on Seungcheol had only gotten worse. Seungcheol grew out of his awkward phase and became a really handsome boy, then the Quidditch captain, and now a seventh year prefect. Jihoon had no hopes of ever catching his attention anymore.

Now he just had to get passed Seungcheol without embarrassing himself.

Keeping his head low and eyes to the carpeted floor, he quickly walked past the seventh year who seemed to be busy checking on some students.

“Hey Jihoon!” Seungcheols deep voice greeted him.

Dammit.

Jihoon slowly looked up from the floor to the taller boy. Seungcheol gave him a sweet smile that almost had his heart beating out of his chest.

“Hi.” Jihoon spoke in a soft voice, trying to sound normal.

“I heard you are a prefect now!” Seungcheol exclaimed, clear excitement in his voice. The flustered boy could only nod, his tongue felt dried up.

“That’s great! Maybe we could hang out sometime.”

“Y-Yeah okay.” Jihoon stuttered, blinking in surprise that he wanted to spend time together. 

“Anyways I think Joshua is talking to the prefects, we should probably get going” He gestured up the train hall.

Jihoon gave him a quick nod and looked back at the floor as he walked to the compartment, trying to avoid looking behind him at his following crush.

Seungcheol took a few steps ahead and opened the door for the smaller boy which only brought a blush to Jihoon’s cheeks. To avoid his blush getting noticed, he quickly walked into their compartment and glanced around at the occupants.

—

The horde of students guided Junhui along the platform, but someone quickly caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

“Minghao!” 

The blonde in question turned his head and carefully made his way over, lightly pushing any who wouldn’t move.

“Hey Junhui.” Minghao greeted him over the sounds of people excitedly talking to one another.

Walking onto the mud path, Junhui took the opportunity to grab Minghao’s arm and pull his body closer, “Don’t get lost okay? Ride with me.” He gave the younger a happy grin.

Minghao let out a puff of air, but followed his friend over to the carriages where many students were boarding to be taken to school.

“I always wonder what pulls these things” Minghao absentmindedly commented while opening the door to one of the carriages.

Junhui glanced at the large black beast attached to the carriage, the big bony creature sent shivers down his spine. It’s white, pupil-less eyes stared deeply into him. 

“I have no idea..” With one last glance at the invisible-to-most creature, he hopped inside.

—

“Let the feast begin!”

The golden plates before them filled with food, and Chan quickly piled some meats on his plate.

“This year I wanna try out for the Quidditch team.” He told his friend, Mingyu. 

The tall Gryffindor instantly lit up with enthusiasm, his sharp canines peaking out, “You should! We could always use some more members on the team!”

Chan couldn’t help but brighten up at his friends elation, “Then I’ll do it!”

“Do what?” A voice interrupted their thoughts and they both turned to look at their hyung.

“He’s gonna try out for the team this year!” Mingyu exclaimed.

Seungcheol seemed to beam, “You will? That will be great, Chan!”

Chan was being complimented by the Quidditch captain and it left him a bit red-faced, especially since he had always looked up to his elder.

 

“Jihoon, you’re staring.” The deep voice of Wonwoo snapped him out of his stare.

“I was not.” The short boy spoke defensively. He quickly turned away from the Gryffindor table and focused on his own plate.

The other Ravenclaw fixed the round specs on his face, not responding to his friends denial. He had no room to argue, especially since he was just staring at a certain Gryffindor too.

 

“Hey Joshua!” Junhui greeted the older boy with a pat on the back as he took a seat, “Congratulations on becoming Head Boy this year!”

The Hufflepuff gave him a gentle smile, eyes twinkling proudly, “Thank you Junhui, it means a lot.”

“Yo Jun, already sucking up to Joshua? Did you get in trouble?” Vernon teased from across the table.

Junhui looked at him with an unamused expression which caused nearby Seokmin to burst out in boisterous laughter. Jun shook his head at Vernon and his eyes wandered over to a table away.

His heart sped up as he saw Minghao smiling at another Slytherin, the light of the floating candles and the night sky of the ceiling lit up his tan skin beautifully, and Jun felt completely enamored. 

The smiling Slytherin felt a watchful eye on him and glanced over at his Hufflepuff friend. Jun grinned delightfully and gave the younger a quick wave which Minghao returned with a smile of his own.

—

Laying in his bed that night, Chan stared up at the ceiling. The moonlight shone through the windows, casting the room in a light blue wash. One of his roommates was snoring quietly, but the sound didn’t bother him. Classes started tomorrow and he couldn’t wait. This year was going to be special, he could feel it.


End file.
